Neue Gefühle :: Elronds große Liebe
by wirbelwind
Summary: [geschrieben 01.2004] Wir wissen viel über Arwens Liebe zu Aragorn, doch wie stand es mit der Liebe ihres Vaters, als dieser selbst noch jung war? pls review!


**Neue Gefühle - Elronds große Liebe**

Langsam übertrat die Sonne die Schwelle des Horizonts im Osten und tauchte Lindon in goldenes Licht. Es war einer dieser Tage, an dem Elrond, Earendils Sohn, sich an vergangene Tage erinnerte, längst vergangene Zeiten. Dank der Valar hatte er die Möglichkeit gehabt, sich zwischen dem Leben eines Elben und dem eines Menschen zu entscheiden und er wählte den Weg der Elben. Doch trotz allem konnte er sich kaum an Mutter und Vater erinnern. Nur Gil-galad, dem Fürsten von Lindon, verdankte er es, dass er überhaupt etwas von seinen Eltern wusste, doch sie waren für ihn unerreichbar. Auch sein Bruder, der sich vor langer Zeit für das Leben eines Menschen entschieden hatte, war längst verschieden...

Vor einigen Monaten waren Galadriel und ihr Gemahl Celeborn in Lindor eingetroffen. Mit ihnen ihre Tochter Celebrían. Seither war nichts, wie es einmal war. Gewöhnlich folgte Elrond dem Fürsten auf Schritt und Tritt, lernte von ihm und bekam Unterricht. Es hätte ihm wohl den Lebensinhalt genommen, hätte dieser keine Zeit. Doch nun war alles wie verhext. Gil-galad kümmerte sich um seine Gäste und konnte kaum etwas von seiner Zeit entbehren. Zudem schien ihn schon seit einiger Zeit, etwas zu beschäftigen, etwas finsteres, schreckliches. Vor nicht einmal einem Jahr hätte Earendils Sohn sich den Kopf zerbrochen, was dies heißen mochte, doch nun war seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit nur auf eine Person gerichtet. Celebrían. Sie war ein wenig jünger als er selbst, hatte wie ihre Mutter blondes Haar und war hoch gewachsen. Stundenlang beobachtete Elrond sie, wenn sie durch Lindor streifte. Er kannte diese Gegend, kannte jeden Baum, jeden Bach und jeden Grashalm. Wie oft war er selbst schon verträumt durch seine jetzige Heimat gewandert? Viele Worte hatten die beiden bisher noch nicht gewechselt, nur die typischen formellen Dinge, wie Begrüßungen und ähnliches. Die Gelegenheit zu einem einfachen Gespräch hatte sich noch nicht ergeben oder Elrond hatte sie verstreichen lassen, denn er kannte keine Worte, die einer solchen Schönheit ebenbürtig waren. Vergeblich suchte er nach passenden Worten, spielte die Gespräche in Gedanken durch, verwarf die Gedanken am Ende aber wieder, weil sie ihm wieder nicht treffend erschienen.

Das Schicksal meinte es nicht gut mit ihm, denn man ließ ihm keine Zeit mehr, um nachzudenken. Schon nach einigen Monaten hatten Galadriel und Celeborn beschlossen, sich wieder auf den Weg zu machen und nach Eregion zu ziehen. Es war selbstverständlich, dass auch Celebrían mit ihnen ziehen würde. Kummer und Kopfzerbrechen bescherte Elrond diese Verkündung. Dem Fürsten entging dieses Leid nicht und so nahm er sich eines Abends, es war der vorletzte Abend vor der Abreise Celebríans und ihrer Eltern, Zeit, um dem jungen Elben zuzureden. Ihm war die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, die Elrond Galadriels Tochter geschenkt hatte, nicht entgangen...

"Es bedrückt dich sehr, dass sie nach Eregion ziehen." Erstaunt blickte Elrond auf. Er hatte am Bach im Walde Ruhe gesucht, um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Unerwartet hallte Gil-galads Stimme in seinen Ohren. Nein, er hatte niemandem etwas gesagt, hatte er sich so auffallend verhalten? "Kein Grund, in Verlegenheit zu geraten." Der hohe Fürst nahm neben Elrond Platz. Stille. Ein Sturzbach von Ausreden und Erklärungen brach in Elronds Gedankenwelt, doch keine schien verständlich zu machen, warum er hier allein, fernab von seinesgleichen und in Gedanken versunken saß. "Nun?" Weiter zu schweigen schien nun unhöflich zu werden und so rang sich der junge Elrond zu einem "Ich weiß nicht recht." durch. "Es geht hier nicht um Wissen, was sagt dir dein Gefühl?" Wenn er das nur selber wüsste, dann würde er nicht so verwirrt sein. "Es ist schwer, es in Worte zu fassen, völlig neu und ungewohnt." Wieder trat Stille ein und nur der Wind sang sein klagendes Lied. "Jeder steht einmal vor diesen Gefühlen, doch es wäre falsch, würdest du sie nun in dir begraben." "Was schlagt Ihr vor?" "Es bleibt dir nur noch der morgige Tag und dessen Abend. Nutze ihn und suche das Gespräch mit Celebrían."

Elrond tat, wie der Fürst ihm geraten hatte. Am Abend gab es ein Fest mit einem großen Festmahl und viel Gesang. Es widerstrebte Elrond, in diesem Trubel und unter den Augen der anderen das Wort gegenüber Celebrían zu ergreifen, doch irgendwie musste er es beginnen. "Verzeiht mir, wenn ich störe." Überrascht schaute Celebrían zu ihm auf und Elrond spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Das Lächeln, dass sie ihm schenkte, machte die Angelegenheit nicht einfacher. "Ihr stört bei Weitem nicht... Wie war noch gleich Euer Name?" "Elrond, mein Name ist Elrond, Earendils Sohn." Dieser recht plumpem Vorstellung folgte eine kurze krampfhafte Verbeugung. "Ich erinnere mich, Earendils Sohn." "Oh, bitte erspart mir die Förmlichkeit, die die Höflichkeit euch aufdrängte. Nennt mich einfach beim Namen." "Das ist nett von Euch, gleiches würde ich mir wünschen. Celebrían ruft man mich." Ihr Name war Elrond wohl bekannt, doch aus ihrem Mund, schien er noch schöner zu wirken, als je zuvor. "Nun, hättet Ihr Interesse, ein letztes Mal die Schönheit Lindons zu bewundern?" Nach weiterem Austausch einiger Höflichkeiten, brachen die beiden zu einem Spaziergang auf und Elrond führte Celebrían zu jener Stelle, an der er am Vortag mit Gil-galad gesessen hatte, dem Ort, wo er den Entschluss gefasst hatte, mit ihr etwas Zeit zu verbringen. Nie zuvor stand er einer Situation gegenüber, die ihn so nervös machte, ihm so viel Selbstbeherrschung abverlangte.

"Es ist schön, wunderschön. Ich danke Euch, dass ihr mich hierher brachtet." "Nun, ich freue mich, dass es Euch gefällt, doch sagt mir Celebrían, könnten wir nicht auf ein 'du' umsteigen? Ich meine, ich..." "Warum nicht?" Sie strahlte ihn an, als hätte sie sich nichts sehnlicheres gewünscht. "Ich bedaure, dass du erst jetzt fragst. Es liegt natürlich nicht nur an dir, doch ich hätte gern früher schon Freundschaft mit dir geschlossen." Freundschaft? Hatte sie wirklich Freundschaft gesagt? Elronds Herz schlug einen Purzelbaum und stürzte im gleichen Augenblick in einen tiefes Loch. Wie gern wäre er für sie mehr als nur ein Freund. Konnte er es wagen, ihr das zu sagen? "Hab ich etwas falsches gesagt? Du siehst so bedrückt aus. Elrond, sag doch was." "Es ist, es ist, es ist nichts." Celebrían verharrte und schaute ihn an. Elrond konnte ihren Blick förmlich spüren, sie schien durch ihn hindurchzusehen, als wären seine Gedanken für sie klar wie das Wasser des kleinen Baches, der neben ihnen rauschte. "Glaube mir Elrond, wir werden uns gewiss noch einmal begegnen. Wir stehen noch am Anfang unseres Lebens." Verwirrt blickte er ihr in die Augen. "Ich verstehe nicht ganz." "Du wirst verstehen." Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie trat an ihn heran, schenkte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und suchte den Weg zurück zum Fest. Zurück blieb ein völlig verstörter junger Elb, der zwischen Hoffnung und Verzweiflung schwankte und weder ein noch aus wusste...


End file.
